Random Encounters
Note: When adding new encounters, please refer to the guidelines posted on the talk page attached to this one. This caveat shall be removed when all possible encounters in the game have been catalogued. Random Encounters are a category of encounters that are not tied to any particular place or event in the game, and can occur any time the player enters an urban-type hex. They are utterly unpredictable, offer no warnings, equipment and skills cannot be used to affect outcomes, and often catch new or unprepared players unaware. They can have quite unexpected results (depending on options selected in the encounter), and can either cause the player to receive a positive boon of some sort, make little impact at all, or may also be detrimental in nature, sometimes even to the player's ultimate demise. It is therefore advisable to exercise caution when these encounters present themselves, as even a small misunderstanding in their descriptions can make a huge difference in their outcomes. A number of encounters will only become available to the player in a particular order. These encounter "groups" can be identified in the list below, and usually have two or three encounters in the group. Froggers 'The Arcade/The Church of the Blue Frog' (Good 10.1) This place used to be one of those indoor amusement arcades. Skee ball, prize claws, and the like. It's been transformed into a carnival of blood now, though. So many bodies here, you've lost count. Even the pinball machines are draped in them. Tags on the walls are just as prevalent. Blue Frogs. The Church of the Blue Frog. This place is probably where they torture the "heretics". The whole parlor's nothing but a mass grave. You notice movement. A man twitches violently as he hangs. Froggers must've strung him up minutes ago, and left him to die. They could be back at any moment. Choices: # Cut him down. It's a risk if the Froggers catch you. # Put him out of his misery. Quick as you can, before getting out of there. # You'd like to help, but it's too risky. Leave him dangling. # Not your concern. Concentrate on frisking the corpses. 'The Blue Frog Priest' Player finds a Blue Frog Priest in a church. He appears eager to launch into a sermon. Choices: # Listen. And donate. # Offer help only. # Leave. # Loot the church. 'Blue Frog Fanatic' The Church of the Blue Frog doesn't have much room for unbelievers, judging by that arcade you saw a while back. Player finds a big Blue frog fanatic whipping captives. Choices: # Move in fast with the rock. # Throw the rock as hard as you can. # Mind your own business # Pretend to be a Frogger and join in The Abandoned Car Player finds an abandoned car with a sleeping bag. Choices: # Leave. # Throw something. # Take sleeping bag. # Use tracking ability. Baby Back Ribs Player finds three bandits roasting a small corpse in a bank lobby. They hold a woman and her baby captive. Choices: # Pay any price. # Buy the woman's freedom. # Try a new culinary experience. # Offer to prepare the meat. Part 2 (Kidburgers) Player finds bandits serving human meat from a burger joint. Choices: # Sneak Inside. # Run away. # Order food without eating eat. # Order food. Canned Salmon 'Part 1' A woman is calling to the player from a window, claiming to have lots of canned salmon in the store below her. Choices: # Leave. # Ask her to come down. # Start a small fire. # Burn the building and the people in it. 'Part 2' (Evil 5.2) Someone's calling you from the building up ahead. Top floor. You can't see, but it sounds like she's on her own. She's calling out that her foot is caught in a rodent snare. Choices: # Help her # Check it out # ??? # Ask her to throw everything down first. 1st option gets player killed by crowbar. Cooking Enclavers 'Roast Meat' Player spots a pair of enclavers cooking during a camp and a band of rubble scum sneaking up on them, undetected. Choices: # Throw a rock. # Move back into the shadows and watch. 'Inferno' Player spots a group of enclavers whose campfire is out of control. Now they are trapped in the burning building as a gang of rubble scum closes in. Choices: # Run to them and show the way to safety. # Yell to them from the window. # Get out of there. # Stay till it's over and eat what remains. 'Party!' Player finds some friendly enclavers in a basement drinking and cooking rats over a fire. Choices: # Join the party. # Take responsibility and snuff out the fire. # Stand guard at street level. # Leave immediately. Slavers Correctional Facility (Good 9.1) Player finds a group of slavers (and slaves) in a disused correctional facility. Choices: # Investigate. # Leave. # Burn the plastic rubbish. # Buy slave to resell. 'Police Station' Player stumbles into a Police Station with the same slavers that were back at the prison. Player is hidden and thinks of a way to escape, mostly via making a fire as a distraction but realizes that the slavers are working over a group of children. A few choices are available. Slave Encounter - You'll find the same group of children and slavers from the police station. You have a makeshift molotov. The Crazies Got a light? : The crazies. Most of them die off fairly quick. No sense of self-preservation. Occasionally you find one that knows how to look after himself. Unless they get in the way, everybody just ignores them. Safer that way. : Which is what a really smart operator would want you to think. Someone able to move through the urban jungle at will, invisible in plain sight. : Could be the case with this one, talking on his phone. Yakking away, loudly, to an imaginary friend. You're pretty sure there hasn't been a working cell net out here since the big one went down. : He holds up a rolled paper cigar. "Hey, mister, can you give me a light?" Then, you notice them: scalps. Tied to his belt. Small ones. Children? Choices: # Back away. Draw your weapon, and make it clear you are prepared to use it. # Give the man a light. Carefully. Cautiously. # He's a kid killer. Do him. Now. # Ask how much he wants for a scalp. Dealers 'Hungry Boy (Good 3.1)' Player encounters a drugged-up dealer demanding food. As the player moves on, the dealer implores him to help his boy, who is peering out from the dealer's legs. Choices: # Have the kid come over. Give all the food you just found. # Throw food to the kid. # Tell dealer to feed his own kid. # Punch the dealer. That's no way to treat kids. 'Bomber' Player sees another dealer, alternately mouthing the words "Help Me" between wooden-sounding sales pitches. Choices: # Try to help. # Keep walking. # Tell him off. # Lay him out with a punch. 'Dealer And His Kid' Player encounters a dealer who collapses halfway through his sales pitch. The player would have left, if not for the kid begging him to help his daddy. Choices: # See what can be done for him. # Avoid getting involved. # Tell the kid his daddy's a goner. # Kick the kid away. DMC Tourists 'DMC Tourist' Player encounters a well-dressed chubby man who claims to be the only survivor of a DMC tour that crashed. He says he'll pay well for help getting back to DMC. Choices: # Give him something. # Point the way. # Lose him. # Shake him down. 'Dirty Rivers' Player encounters a tourist with high-class gear who fell in a rivulet. After helping him out of the water, the player informs him of the filthy condition of the water. Choices: # Drop the scare tactics and help him. # Convince him it was a joke. # Dispose of his clothes while he has a shower. 'DMC BBQ' Player encounters a third fat tourist who is limping and has a head wound. The player considers what cannibals would do for such a specimen. Choices: # Give him directions out of town. # Tell him to hitchhike. # Take him to the cannibals. # Keep him there and make a deal with cannibals. Enclavers 'Office Building' Player finds a man trying to save a woman from falling from a crumbling office building. Their backpack lies nearby. Choices: # Run to help. # Do nothing. # Take the backpack. 'Balcony' Player finds an enclaver hanging by one hand from a crumbling balcony. Rubble scum are pouring into the foyer below. Choices: # Haul him to safety. # Leave him dangling and escape. # Pull him up, break his leg and leave him as a distraction. 'Hotel' Player finds an enclaver couple going at it on a hotel bed. A slaver hunting party is sweeping the building. Choices: # Warn the couple. # Close the door. Hope the slavers miss them. # Jam the door open. Ensure they're found. # Sneak in and rob them. 'Merc and the Enclavers' (Good 1.2) The chaos of the wastelands breeds its share of rivalries. Freelance mercenaries fill in the gaps. Mercs. Muscle for hire. Everybody uses them, even the enclaves. You can make a career out of killing out here. Admittedly, it's not a long career. Usually ends with your entrails twisted around your ankles. Options: # Paid killers aren't your friends. Yell out a warning to the enclavers. # There's enough violence in the world already. Intervene and ask everybody to chill out. # Your money is on the merc. Could be interesting. Who says he can't take out the lot. # Tight-fisted enclavers deserve what they get. Distract them. Give the merc an edge. 'Sick Couple' (Good 1.3) You've stumbled across a couple. Not looking healthy, either. Though the woman is pregnant. They insist that they've recovered, and want your help to make it back to their enclave. They've been hiding in the ceiling crawl space, waiting for a friendly face. It's been a while since you looked in a mirror. Are you that unimposing? The Sewers 'Rotten Eggs' Player finds some enclavers. Three are unconscious below a sewer manhole, which smells of rotten eggs. Two more remain above. Options: # Take a deep breath and climb down. # Replace cover. # Have them try again. # Have them leave their packs and descend. 'Storm Grate' Player finds a storm grate and hears a woman in distress. She's heading right to where you are now. And looks like something's chasing her Options: Options: # Give the woman a helping hand # Yell to the woman the right way out # Leave her be Others 'Dog's Den' Player finds a camp of blue froggers being hunted by a dogman. Options: # Shout a warning and risk attracting the Dogman. # Stay quiet and observe. # Attract attention of Froggers, hoping to incite the Dogman to attack them. Toppled Building Player hears voices under their feet after buildings fell and decides to head straight into the dust cloud. An estimated four people are trapped beneath the rubble in an air pocket. Kneeling, the player can just barely see them, and it wouldn't take that much work to free up a crawl way. But it's risky. The dust cloud won't last forever. There are other voices out there in the cloud. Hostile ones. Options: # Start digging. No one deserves being buried alive. # Who do they think you are? Getting out of the dust cloud without being seen is going to be challenging enough. # Call out to them. Help is on the way. All they have to do is make noise to pinpoint their location. As much noise as possible. You'll need a distraction to escape. # Tell them you need something to dig with. Can they poke that rifle out to you? You promise you'll dig like a demented dog. Just as soon as they hand it over. 'Bus Terminal' Player finds a man darting towards him while being chased by rubble scum. Player dives under a bus and a few choices are available. 'Funeral Parlor' Player finds a man, woman and child sleeping inside one of the coffins in a funeral parlor and immediately traps them from getting out. A few choices are available. 'The Gas Station (Enclaver Chained to a Gas Pump)' Player encounters a man in a tattered, filthy suit is chained to a gas pump. He calls out to you to free him and says they've left him like this. Pinned to his chest is a sign that says: "Don't touch. Property of Martha's Army!" He claims he had a trolley full of iSlabs and was taking them to the market. Options: # Unchain him # Talk to him. # Walk on. # Steal his shoes. 'The Limo' Player will see thugs guarding a limo. They will drag the player into it. Inside is a woman giving birth. The player can either help or not. A character without medicine was able to help the woman and leave unmolested, but further testing is needed. (more information needed) 'Heroic Stranger (A stranger intervenes)' They've cornered you. Some lucky gangers managed to back you into a dead-end alley. They're closing in, smelling blood in the water. The future's looking pretty grim. But then somebody shows up. And he's packing. The gangers hesitate. As the stranger holds them up, you duck into the door he appears from. Then, just as suddenly, the situation shifts. The gangers are no longer scared. Why? They split up, and move in fast. You watch the stranger cock the weapon and aim, but the nearest ganger just keeps coming, unperturbed. Maybe they're calling his bluff? Options: # Help the man. Live together, die together. # Leave the door open behind you. He might make it. # Yell out your thanks, then slam the door. Slow the gangers. # Jam the door shut behind you, and disappear. 'Another Samaritan' The stranger. You Still feel bad that he died trying to save you back there. You had almost put it out of mind, but history decided to repeat itself. You ran into another Samaritan in this old house. He gave you a tin cup of rat gut soup. Not bad, either. Things were going pretty okay, until the gate crashers showed up. Slavers kick in the front door, probably attracted by the smell. You jump to your feet and head for the rear exit. But he stands slowly, stretches, and hoists a hefty piece of timber. He's planting his feet, and squaring his shoulders. Outnumbered, but unperturbed. He's willing to hold the line even while you make your escape. #Stand and deliver. If the man wants to die defending his home, then you're willing to do the same. #You'd love to help but violence doesn't solve anything. Since you can't condone all this fighting, leave. #"Hey, thanks Pops! Give them one for me!" Make for the back door. #If you're quick, real quick, you might be able to loot a few rooms on the way out. Outcomes: #The old man takes out the slavers, but one of them blasts him with a rifle. You and the final slaver dive for the gun. He reaches it first, but when he triest to shoot it backfires. You take damage but recieve loot. 'Infected Dying Man (Good 6.1)' The man's skin is covered in red, weeping pustules. The fever is tearing into him. Lying on a stinking mattress, shivering, delirious. He's gaunt. Malnourished. His body unable to resist the disease that's consuming him. The flesh on his bare feet is torn and rotten. Oozing ulcers dot his lower legs. It's clear that he's been abandoned. Might explain that bottle of water you stumbled across. Nobody wants to be near a dying man, especially an infected one. Options: # Mercy kill him and hopefully avoid getting yourself infected. # Give the man the bottle of water. # Leave him alone and get outta there. # Scrape some pus off and bottle it. 'Injured Dog (Evil 2.1)' The whimpering tells you that this dog is hurting bad. It limped up behind you when it sat down for a rest. Now it won't leave.Cute dog though. Options: 1.Do what you can to help the dog 2. Pat on the dog and leave 3. Throw rocks at dog until the dog leaps away 4. Attack the dog 'Puppy Love' Player finds another dog, just as cute as the last one, but this time a young, healthy puppy. Player can't help but noticed how much meat there is on him, a few choices are available. 'The Parking Lot (Evil 10.1)' This is one huge parking lot. Dead cars, buses, and trucks are jumbled all over. Most of them have been stripped of anything useful. A few serve as shelter to locals. You're caught crossing the lot when the slavers arrive. Sweeping through the lot, they know there's bound to be people hiding amongst the rusted metal hulks. You stay low, and retreat back to the where the biggest concentration of vehicles are. You see a family huddled in the back of a bus, unaware of the danger. There are enough hulks between you and the slavers to offer meager concealment all the way to the remains of the shopping mall. You could make it, maybe , but you'd need a distraction. Options: # Warn the family. Tell them you know a way to safety. # Get close enough to alert the family. Then head for the mall. # Ignore the family. 'The Pimp' 'Part 1 (Good 2.1)' A man with more gold bangles than hair drags a scared woman towards you, yelling out that the wounded girl needs fixing. Options: # Ignore the pimp, and patch up his girl up. She's bleeding. There are old rags nearby. # Tell the pimp he can keep his goods. Get somebody else to fix them. Leave. # Ask the pimp how much for some fun? It's been a while. 'Part 2' 'The Ronin' 'Part 1 '(Good 1.1) Player comes across a Ronin with an injured foot sitting on a park bench. He holds his gun at waist level and is pointing it at you. Options: # Heal his foot. # Throw him a shoe. # Duck and dodge away. # Kill him and take his rifle 'Part 2' Player enters a hex containing a Ruin. Again the player encounters the Ronin with the injured foot. (It is believed that The Ronin Part 1 '''encounter is a prerequisite to this event.) The Shopping Mall (Evil 8.2) This is a very dangerous event and 2 out of the 4 choices given would lead to the player's death. You've been looking, still no obvious sounds nor signs or movement. It's unnerving. This cavernous shopping mall just doesn't feel right. You spot some sleeping enclavers. Plus a couple of extra standing guard. But that isn't what's making you uneasy.There's something here. Something else. It's too dark to see it but you get the sense the enclavers are being stalked. You've been out in the wastelands long enough to know that enclavers aren't long for this world, anyway. You could probably slip away when it hits them. But should you? Options: # Warn them # Run away # Wait for the blood to flow # Wait until the enclaver's are all dead The Tank (People tank) A tank. Long since out of juice. Hexagonal holes here and there give away the adaptive camouflage, pried off by enterprising tinkerers. Nobody's bothered to collect the inert hulk. But then, why bother? The wars are over, nobody left here to fight them. A wall has collapsed onto it. You can still see the turret, the imposing barrel bent downward by the force of the rubble. You run your hand over the hull. It has the texture of a hardened LCD screen. There's a noise inside. You tap the side of the turret, and muffled yells respond. People are inside! Squatters trapped when the wall fell? It's too old a wreck to be the crew. You size up the task. It's big. There's a lot of rubble to shift on your own. You'd be visible and vulnerable while working on it. Options: # You might not have enough energy or time to save them but you have to try. Hopefully you won't be seen. # Tap some made-up morse code and leave them with false hope. # Walk away. You're not spending the next week digging. # Ram rubbish down the air intakes. Seal it off. A quicker death would be doing them a favor. The Tough Gig Player finds a couple ahead, or at least what's left of it. The dude sprawled in the dirt was the strong and/or tough one but now there's one gaping hope in the back of his skull. He must've played his part, kept them distracted long enough for her to hide. She knows she's been spotted and there's nowhere for her to run. Ammo Crate Player finds a diseased enclaver, the last one you saw had smallpox. But this one, who knows? Anyway he's going to give you an entire crate of ammo if you help him. He's sitting right on it. Options: # Help the man. If you don't, who will? # You're more worried about catching something than humanitarianism. Leave him to cough up a storm on his own. # Knock him off the box of ammo. He won't put up any resistance. # Throw rocks at the sicko until he gets off the box and leaves. Gaping Sinkhole Player finds an injured man in a sinkhole inside a plaza. He has a broken leg and waves to the player to help him. Three Corpses (Evil 3.1) Not much sun makes it into this warehouse. It's dank, and dim... The player spots bandits coming out of an old warehouse. Once the bandits have gone the player investigates and finds 3 female corpses inside brought there by the bandits after a raid on a settlement or some such, probably with the intent of feasting upon them.The player notices that one of the women is still breathing and feigning death believing you are a raider. Options: # Clean the girl up, try to help her. # Back up and tell her it's over the bandits are gone. # Leave her there, you don't want trouble. # Take her/their clothes for bandages, they wont need them. Hog Tied Woman''' Player encounters woman tied up with dead looter. Options: * Try to free her * untie her * Leave * Try to make a deal with the gangsters Category:Random Encounters